


Lost Puppy

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [620]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i wanted to write fluff. I miserably failed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Wissam rêve de gagner son premier trophée ici.
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [620]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Lost Puppy

Lost Puppy

Wissam embrasse ses phalanges alors qu’il n’a aucune idée de quoi faire pour passer le temps. C’est si long d’attendre que Niko considère qu’il a fini de travailler, comme si deux heures à juste regarder des extraits de matches et des plans de jeu n’était pas suffisant… Il a bien conscience qu’il se comporte comme un enfant en manque d’attention en faisant ça, mais il n’en peut plus, il la veut cette attention, il a attendu après le match, pour ne recevoir que deux petites tapes sur la tête et un demi-câlin devant les journalistes. Pas assez pour le combler, surtout pas quand ils ont enfin gagné. Niko soupire en éteignant tout son travail, une mèche retombant sur son front. Wissam continue de prendre soin de ses mains alors que d’autres petits baisers s’y déposent, massant doucement le reste de son bras pour le détendre. Ce n’est pas facile d’être toujours relégué au second rang pour le travail, mais il comprend malheureusement trop bien. Il obtient quand même un sourire fatigué en retour, des lunettes glissant sur son nez quand il se penche vers lui, pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. C’est mieux que de ne rien avoir.

‘’You look like a lost puppy, captain.’’ Et Wissam sait que c’est vrai, parce que le début de saison, à ne pas pouvoir marquer le moindre but jusqu’à Rennes, n’a pas fait du bien à sa confiance, parce qu’il a besoin d’approbation pour se sentir vivre et pouvoir réellement livrer son maximum

‘’Sorry…’’ La vérité est, et restera, qu’il veut obtenir sa place en équipe de France pour l’Euro, il veut être le meilleur attaquant de France pour pouvoir porter le maillot bleu qui lui fait toujours envie, il veut être à la hauteur que les gens placent sur lui depuis toujours, il veut gagner le premier trophée de sa carrière avec les Bleus

‘’No, you don’t have to be sorry, it’s okay.’’

‘’What is it like to win a title ?’’

‘’Oh… Well it always brings me to tears but that’s probably not what you wanted to hear, so… Hm… It makes you feel alive. Happy of course too.’’

‘’Do… Do you think I can win one before retiring ?’’

‘’Give me some time and I’ll make you _win one_.’’

Wissam sent ses joues rougir à la pensée de gagner un trophée avec non seulement Monaco, mais en plus Niko à ses côtés, ce serait fantastique mais tellement… Utopique pour le moment. Il est prêt à attendre malgré tout, ce n’est pas irréalisable s’il y croit.

Fin


End file.
